The A to Z of Primeval
by embrace-the-deception
Summary: 26 short stories, from A to Z. Covers all seasons and all characters, not necessarily in order. Some pairings. COMPLETE
1. Aim

**The A to Z of Primeval**

**These are just some short stories (if that) about the Primeval characters. There will be 26 in all, one for each letter. They will span all seasons, have all the characters from all seasons and won't necessarily be in order. There will also be pairings, but no slash. I'll mention at the beginning of each chapter if there's any pairings. **

**Hope you enjoy, and please R&R!**

AIM

"Move!"

Connor jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. A shot fired, the creature leaped to attack, a searing pain shot through his shoulder. He yelped as he landed on it, cringing as pain swept through him.

Another shot fired off, and there was a thump. Connor looked up to see the small but ferocious-looking raptor lying unmoving on the ground, blood pooled around it. He glanced over to the captain.

"You alright?" Becker asked.

"Uh..."

Connor stood up. Well, tried to. Pain kept racing through his shoulder as he moved, but he made it to a standing position.

"Did it get you?" Becker asked, coming closer to check out the wound.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly Becker stepped back with a shake of his head.

"What?" Connor looked at him, slightly confused.

"I told you to get out of the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just shot you."

Connor looked at his shoulder. Blood was seeping out of a small wound about an inch from the top of his shoulder, staining his clothes. He turned to face Becker again.

"Where the hell were you aiming?" he demanded, slightly stunned.

"I was aiming to shoot the raptor that was about to take your leg off. Would you prefer I let him get you?"

Connor didn't reply, instead rolling his eyes and wincing as pain rolled along his nerves again.

"I did tell you to move."


	2. Blood

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews are love XD Kinda Abby/Connor I guess if you look**

BLOOD

He'd never seen this much blood before. There was just so much of it. It was everywhere. On the floor, spreading the pool wider and wider along the concrete. On Abby. On her clothes, her hands, everywhere. Still pumping from the gash on her stomach where the creature had raked its claws down. She'd had it cornered so it'd fought back.

"Connor..."

The quiet mutter shocked him into action. He knelt down beside her, pulling off his jacket quickly and trying to stop the bleeding. Abby winced in pain.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about," Connor replied, looking at her for a second. She smiled at him.

Heavy footsteps from outside made Connor look up. It obviously wasn't the creature, so he called out.

"Hey! In here!" he yelled.

Someone appeared at the door. Cutter took one look at the pair, then glanced back into the corridor.

"Stay here, I'll get some help. Stephen, find that thing," he said, directing the first comment to Connor and the second to the other man who promptly ran past down the corridor, gun in hand. Cutter  
gave Connor and Abby one last look before disappearing to get help.

"You're gonna be fine," Connor said, although the amount of blood that was on his hands and the floor seemed to say the opposite.

"Shut up. People only say that when they think the person's gonna die," Abby said with a cough, blood dripping down her chin.

"You're not gonna die. You're gonna be fine, okay? You're..."

"Connor, seriously. Shut up."

"Okay. Shutting up."

It only took another few minutes for help to arrive. By the time it did, Abby was so pale she could have been dead for all Connor knew. The only thing that made him sure she wasn't was that her eyes kept flickering open every few seconds, as if making sure he hadn't abandoned her, or to make sure she was still alive.

As Abby was taken away in the ambulance, Connor stood with Cutter watching it go. A shout from behind them made them turn. They saw Stephen walking towards them.

"Got it. What happened?" he asked.

"The creature attacked Abby. But she's gonna be fine," Cutter explained.

Stephen immediately glanced at Connor. Cutter put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good," was all he said.

But it made Connor smile.


	3. Clueless

**Sarah/Becker, Abby/Connor**

CLUELESS

Abby leaned back, watching Sarah. The woman was working on the strange device, trying to figure out whatever she could.

"How's it going?" she asked.

Sarah turned to face her.

"Not very well. I just don't know what to do with it," she said with a sigh, sitting back.

Abby smiled, "Well, why don't you take a break? You look like you need it."

Walking down the halls, the conversation soon turned away from work.

"So, what do you actually do outside of work?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. I don't really have a social life anymore," Sarah said with a shake of her head and a sigh.

Abby grinned, "How about a lovelife?"

Sarah laughed, "Oh no, there's no one."

"You sure about that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Abby stopped outside one of the rooms they were passing as they walked, and gestured inside. Sarah looked and saw Connor and Becker talking to each other. They didn't notice the girls watching them.

"What?"

Abby shook her head in mock frustration, "Come on, Sarah. I know. I'm not stupid."

Sarah rolled her eyes, her gaze fixed on the captain.

"As if anything would happen. He's completely clueless."

"Like most men," Abby chuckled.

**/\/\**

"What're you doing?" Becker asked, coming into the room and seeing Connor. The young man turned around.

"Nothing much. Just bored."

The captain nodded, and sat down. After a moment's silence, the pair started talking. Before they knew it, they'd gone from anomalies to Helen to women in general.

"Anyone special?" Connor smirked.

The captain rolled his eyes, "Just because you have a thing for Abby..."

"Come on, there must be someone. Someone with your good looks doesn't go unnoticed," Connor laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're avoiding the question."

Becker sighed, "It's not like she even likes me. I mean, she's completely clueless."

"Ah. Sarah."

"How did you know?"

"It's only slightly obvious," Connor replied.

"Well, like I said, it's not like it matters."

Connor's gaze focused on something over Becker's shoulder. The captain turned to see Abby and Sarah standing in the doorway, looking at them. Sarah blushed, then the two quickly ran, their laughter echoing down the halls.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Connor said.


	4. Death

**Not really Connor/Abby, unless you squint**

Connor leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't move for a good ten minutes before someone came and interrupted him.

"Hey Connor, we kinda need your... what's up?"

Connor looked over to see Abby standing there with a confused look on her face. She frowned at him and walked over.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, looking around. The place hadn't quite been cleaned up completely yet from the attack; debris still lay around and the slight smell of smoke hung in the air incessantly.

"Not really."

Abby pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She didn't say anything; they just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Connor shifted. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"It's just another one," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that it's a risk with our jobs and all, but..." Connor trailed off for a second "It's so damn hard."

"Connor, I don't..."

"First Stephen, then Cutter. Lester too, nearly."

Abby finally realised, and put a hand on her friend's back.

"I know. It's just not fair. They were good people."

"How are you coping?" Connor asked, looking up at her with apology "I didn't even ask..."

"It hasn't really hit yet, I guess. The whole time he was lying there, I was waiting for him to walk out – for it to be the clone who was lying there, dead. And I think I still am; just hoping he's gonna  
walk through the door."

Connor gave her a half-smile.

"It's just not fair."

"No. Death isn't fair. But we have to be glad that we're still here."


	5. Entertainment

**Connor/Abby, Becker/Sarah and Jenny/Danny is you look**

Entertainment

Abby shook her head. She watched the three men on the other side of the room, and smirked. Honestly, she didn't really have anything better to do, and this was just funny.

"What're you smiling at?"

Abby turned her head for a moment to see Jenny coming up behind her.

"Just watching," Abby looked back. Jenny joined her, and chuckled.

"Woah, what am I missing out on here?" Sarah's voice echoed in the room, and came up beside the two women.

Connor, Danny and the good captain were engaged in a large argument. It seemed to be about the anomaly detector, although why Becker was involved was a mystery. Connor was trying to tell Danny something, and the ex-cop kept shooting back remarks to everything Connor said. Becker appeared to be switching sides every few minutes. Whenever he did, the one whose side he'd just swapped from glared and snapped at him.

"This is too much fun," Sarah smirked.

"I know. They're just so cute when they fight like that," Abby laughed.

"Annoying, but cute," Jenny added.

It was at that moment that the boys seemed to realise they were being watched. They all turned as one and stared at the three girls on the other side of the room.

"What are you..."

The girls had gone before the words were out of Danny's mouth.


	6. Forget

**This one's pretty sad :( I miss Stephen**

Forget

They never let him go. Not completely. After everything they'd ever been through, they just didn't accept that he was gone. And so they never really let him go. How could they, when they were always reminded of him?

Abby never forgot him. Even though her heart lay with Connor, she would always reserve a special place in there for the friend who'd sacrificed his life to save others.

Connor never forgot him. Whenever he looked at Becker, he always remembered the man who had been there before, the one who had saved their asses so many times, but who they hadn't been able to save themselves.

Helen never forgot him. Hell, she'd had a relationship with the guy. She'd loved him, and now he was gone. Even though she made the ARC team's life hell, and tried to mess with the world, she would always remember him as the man who had to run back in to save her life, after she'd screwed everything up.

Nick never forgot him. He could never forget the man who had been a friend, a rival and eventually his saviour. The man had worked alongside him, stopping the creatures that came through the anomalies. The man had slept with his wife. And then he'd gone and saved his life, and stopped the creatures from ever getting out.

Stephen was never forgotten, not while the former members of his team still lived and carried his memory. His death was never forgotten. Even when Nick died, Helen was killed, Jenny and Claudia disappeared forever, there were still people who remembered him and would never forget.


	7. Gone

**Set after season 3 /kinda season 4-ish**

Gone

Becker looked over at the busy team, working hard. He sighed as he looked over the unfamiliar faces and wished, for once in his life, to see the faces of the ones he'd gotten so close to.

It'd been three months since Danny, Connor and Abby went missing. With every anomaly that turned up, he'd find a way in to see if they were there; if anyone was there. But every single time ended in failure. It seemed the three were gone.

Sarah was on the verge of giving up. She said there was no way they could still be alive. Becker countered with the argument that Helen had lived for years, jumping through anomalies. The arguments had been going on for the last month.

The captain hated seeing the new people wandering around the ARC. It was just wrong. It was as if the three had already been replaced. Sure, he worked with them, protected them. That was his job. But he never tried to get to know them, never tried to be anything more than the soldier with the gun.

He didn't hate the people. He just hated the fact that they were there, doing Danny's job, Connor's job, Abby's job. They weren't supposed to be there. It just wasn't right. In his gut, he knew it was all kinds of wrong.

Danny, Connor and Abby were gone, that was for sure, but Becker would never give up looking as long as anomalies kept appearing. Because he knew that they wouldn't give up on him, and he knew that they wouldn't give up on themselves. They were too stubborn for that, especially Danny.

The familiar alarm blared through the ARC, startling the captain. He stayed still for a moment, watching the new team respond, before walking to follow them.


	8. Heartache

**Nick/Claudia**

Heartache

Cutter looked out over the railing and down to the bustling ARC below. He could see his team working hard, Connor especially. He sighed.

It just wasn't right. Nothing was right. He'd gone through the anomaly fully expecting to come back to the world he'd left. And he had, but then Helen had disappeared.

And Claudia had gone with her.

He wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he did know, was that Claudia was gone, his life had changed, and Helen was the one who'd caused it all.

It was always Helen. Helen had been the cause of everything in the past year or so. Helen had caused so many problems for him and his team it seemed like all she actually did was wait around for them to appear so she could make their lives hell.

He couldn't quite blame her. Almost. There was a part in him that bitterly blamed her for everything. But not completely. He didn't know, but somehow, along the way, something in her had changed, and when it had, it'd changed everything.

Cutter sighed again, leaning back. If he was sure on one thing, it was that all the pain he was feeling – all the hurt, the anger, the grief and the heartache – was her fault. She'd gone and changed it all. It was her fault Claudia was gone, and her fault his heart felt like it was going to explode.

He walked away.


	9. Invisible

Invisible

Cutter smiled sadly as he watched his team. Standing in the ARC, he could see everything, yet no one saw him there, watching them.

Abby didn't look quite herself, but then again, no one really did. He was tempted to walk over and talk to her, but he knew there would be no point. Not anymore.

He flicked his gaze over to Becker. The captain was watching everything that went on around him, keeping a sharp eye on everyone as he helped them and others. Cutter knew he'd do a great job of protecting the team. He may not ever live up to Stephen (who could? The man was a marvel and a mystery) but he was going to get damn close.

On the other side of the room was Sarah. She was also helping around the place, rarely speaking. Cutter knew she probably didn't grasp the entirety of the situation, but he commended her mentally for her courage in facing this particular situation. She was a great addition to the team; he was sure.

It was Connor he was worried about. The normally smiling, laughing geek had barely managed to crack even a half-smile since he'd come in earlier. He was working hard, just like everyone else, but there was a stiffness to his actions; like he wasn't really trying, only pretending.

When Connor wandered off to find someone else to help, Cutter followed him. No one noticed the blonde walking after the geek.

When Cutter found Connor again, the man was just standing in one of the many halls of the ARC, staring at his surroundings. Something caught in Cutter's throat; the hall was all too familiar. He stepped up behind Connor, and heard what he was muttering quietly to himself.

"I just...It just can't be happening..." Connor was mumbling to himself.

Cutter put a hand on his shoulder. Connor whipped around to see who had touched him. His mouth dropped when he saw his boss.

"Cu..."

Cutter motioned for him to be quiet.

"It's up to you now, Connor. You and Abby are the only ones left. Stephen's gone, Claudia's gone, I'm gone," he chuckled as he spoke the last sentence. It'd finally sunk in.

"Just keep on working and find a way to stop those anomalies," he continued "And stop Helen. Don't let her get away with everything she's done. She's ruined and ended more lives than just mine. Stop her before anything else happens."

Connor could only stare as Cutter gave him a smile, patted his shoulder, then turned to walk away.

"Cutter!"

The professor didn't turn and kept walking, a strange feeling erupting inside him.

A second later, he was gone, a concerned voice echoing behind him as he vanished.

"Connor, are you okay?"

Connor turned.

"What?"

"I said, are you okay? You were just staring down the hall for the last minute," Abby said as she approached "You looked like you were focusing on someone. And then you yelled 'Cutter'..."

"You saw all that?"

"Yeah, what was going on?"

Connor turned to where he'd last seen his boss. But the man was no longer there.

"I thought..." he trailed off, and there was a long pause.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong? 'Cause..."

"Yeah. I'm fine."


	10. Jokes

It all started when Danny got bored. It'd been almost a week with no anomalies popping up for him to go investigate. So he'd been bored. Most of the team were. But then Danny had had to go and do something to relieve his boredom. And, being Danny, that meant trouble.

Connor and Abby were the first to fall victim. They'd gone home for the day, and all it had taken was a quick text to get the two racing straight back to the ARC.

"What're you doing here?" Sarah asked as Connor raced in with Abby right behind, both looking around in confusion.

"I got a text, saying there was an anomaly opening nearby," Connor said, utterly lost. Sarah shook her head.

"There hasn't been an alarm. Who sent it to you?"

"Danny..."

Sarah, Abby and Connor both looked around to see the ex-cop watching them from the other side of the open room. He grinned, and Connor glared.

Later that day, it was Sarah's turn to become the victim. It'd taken only a few minutes of Danny's time to instigate his plan, and it earned him an hour's worth of entertainment. Two text messages later, and Sarah and Becker were locked in a room together. It took almost an hour to unlock the door, and during the entire time, Danny watched the video footage from the room. Sound and all. He certainly had some blackmail material against both Sarah and Becker by the time they were finally rescued.

Lester was next. Danny snuck into his office and somehow managed to glue half of his stuff to the desk, 'rearrange' every piece of paper in the room, cause havoc with the computer and change the man's screensaver to come up with a message reading 'I love Connor Temple' within ten minutes. The ensuing chaos had been amazing in scale. Lester came storming out of his office, yelling that if he ever found out who had messed with his stuff, they would be immediately sacked. Then he'd asked Connor to stop his computer from making weird noises. The yelling had given the computer just enough time for the screensaver to appear. A few moments after Connor had stepped into the room he raced back out, Lester ranting about throwing someone through an anomaly and closing it.

Danny just couldn't resist another joke on Becker. Some superglue and a dozing Becker had come together in seconds, and soon the captain was walking the halls of the ARC with murderous intention blatantly obvious on his face. At least, it was blatantly obvious when people stopped looking at the mess of his hair, now spiked into one hell of a mohawk. Danny had to admit, the soldier looked good with it.

Danny laughed as he left the ARC for the day.

**Becker with a mohawk? Pure awesome XD**


	11. Kiss

**This one's a poem, I thought it fit ^^ Written as Becker about Sarah, but could be any pair really**

I see you watching me from across the floor  
Cheeky, shy, looking away  
When you see me watching you  
Moments alone are hard to find  
Looking for some time to spend  
With you

I'd never admit it  
Not out loud  
But damn, I can't stop  
Thinking 'bout you

Steal a moment  
You smiling up at me  
Leaning in  
One single kiss  
Between you and me

One single kiss  
Then interrupted  
You turn and smile  
As you walk away


	12. Later

**Not really a fan, but this is Jenny/Nick. I'm more of a Claudia/Nick fan myself XD Anyway, enjoy!**

There were some things you just shouldn't and couldn't put off until later.

Jenny realised that when everything changed. It was too late to tell Nick how she really felt, because now he was dead. She'd known for a long time how she felt, and she'd been almost sure that he felt the same way. And it wasn't just that she looked like the mysterious Claudia – no, there was something between _them_, between her and Nick.

But she'd been putting off telling him because she couldn't work up the courage. Because there was a little tiny part of her that wasn't sure. She wasn't one hundred percent sure that he felt the same way. So she'd kept her secret, wondering when she was ever going to tell him.

Now, looking over the remains of the ARC, watching others scurry around, helping to fix up the physical damage to the building and each other, Jenny knew she'd been too late. She knew she shouldn't have left off telling him until later, until she was sure. She knew she should have just jumped in, not cared about the consequences, just found out the truth.

There were so many 'should have's' that were whirling around in her head, and Jenny knew she couldn't be stuck in the past, wondering about what she should have done. But the memory of Nick Cutter was burned forever into her mind. The confession she'd been burning to say would only smoulder inside her for the rest of her life, never to be let free.

It was too late. Some things just shouldn't be put off until later. Some things couldn't. And telling someone you love them was one of them.


	13. Memories

**set somewhere after the final episode of season three. I know I've done one, but I liked this idea. Hope you like!**

That was all that was left. Just the memories of so many past. Sarah glanced over at Becker for a moment. He wasn't paying attention to anything at all, just staring off into space. She considered saying something, waking him from his dream state, but thought better of it. If he could find a better place in his thoughts than in reality, who was she to take that away from him.

Sarah sighed. Her mind was in turmoil, as it had been constantly for the last few months. She was beginning to lose hope. She wasn't sure when that had started exactly, but she did know that she was losing hope and she wasn't getting it back anytime soon.

Memories. There was nothing but memories left. Memories of people long gone, memories of people that were on the verge of diving into the realm of darkness, never to be seen again. Cutter, Jenny, they were only memories. Nick was dead, brutally murdered. Jenny had left. Just memories.

Connor. Abby. Danny. Just memories. Sarah was losing hope that they would return. Becker was stoic, refusing to believe that the three would never return. But Sarah knew somehow, in her heart, that every day that passed was a higher chance that their friends were never coming back.

Memories. Sometimes nice, like the memories of childhood. Sometimes darker, like the memories of teenage angst and frustration. Sometimes so horrible you never wanted to see them again. Like the loss of friends who you held close to your heart.

Sarah sighed. There were so many memories.


	14. Never

**Season 2 finale, when Stephen dies :( Obviously character death**

It was never supposed to end like this. Never in his entire life had Stephen thought something could end so badly. In a split second, his life was going to be over. How had he ended up in this situation? He knew the answer, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He wouldn't admit that it was because of Helen that he was in this mess. That he was about to die.

As the animals circled, Stephen watched them. The sabre-tooth kept its eyes one him, never looking away. Stephen did the same, both the man and the cat staring each other down. It wasn't that Stephen couldn't look away. He wanted to. He wanted to see the one who finally killed him. He wanted to see his murderer, even if it was only one of many. He didn't want to go down without knowing who took him.

He could hear the others around him. He could hear the hunger in their voices as they circled, waiting to lunge in for the kill. Stephen knew he was never getting out of this room alive, but fear still streaked through his body like lightning. He shifted his gaze to the door. Nick was gone, at least from the window. He wasn't sure if the professor was still behind the door, just unable to watch his friend's demise. Stephen didn't know, but didn't care. Either way, he was never walking through that door.

As pain suddenly ripped through his shoulder and down his back, as he was forced to the floor by something ramming its weight into his back, as he saw his own blood pool around his face, Stephen wondered if his sacrifice would be in vain. Darkness took over him as he closed his eyes for the final time, and in that instant, he knew the truth. He knew his sacrifice would never be forgotten as long as Nick was around to remind them.


	15. Over

**Pretty short this one, and self-explanatory. Hope you like!**

It was over, was it? Well, she's show him . It wasn't over until she said it was. And how could he dump her by text? Of all the ways he could have done it, he'd had to be a gutless coward and tell her with an impersonal message. He'd pay for that. Him and that girl of his. Looking around the apartment, Caroline wondered what she could do to get her revenge. As she laid eyes on Rex, she smiled. Perfect. Leek would be happy, and she would be happy knowing she'd hurt Connor and his Abby. He wouldn't get away with dumping her like that. It was rude, impolite, unfriendly, and downright cruel. Well, she'd make him understand that he was in the wrong, that he was the one ruining everything. It would be his fault. If he wanted this over with, she was more than happy to finish it too. It would all be over, not just their relationship. Everything. He would be the downfall of everything, and he would have no one to blame but himself.

She smiled as she walked from the apartment with Rex safely hidden. It was over, was it? She'd show him, she'd make him pay, she'd make him hurt, and she'd make him realise what a coward he was.


	16. Price

**Set at the end of season three. I hated this part, but I loved it too. Enjoy!**

This was the price he had to pay. The price he had to pay to make sure that the world wasn't destroyed, that the timelines stayed intact, that Helen didn't succeed in her plan to ruin the world and get her revenge. It was a heavy price, and one that would weigh on him for the rest of his life, but it was something he had to do. He had no choice. And his life wasn't going to be very long anyway. There was no way back; he was stuck. Stranded in time, lost and trapped in a time and world where he was no longer the top predator. Where no one could find him. He wondered how long it took for someone to go crazy, living alone. Because that's what he would be doing now, living alone. Alone in this far-off time, with no way home.

It was a hard price to pay. He would never see them again. But Helen was dead now, and he had ultimately saved the world. He hoped. It was an achievement he would never be credited for, never be known for having done it, but he didn't care. Staring at the empty space where the anomaly had been just moments before, all Danny wanted was to be home.


	17. Quiet

**Something a little funny, to lighten up my previous angsty/sad shorts. I love Becker! Hope you enjoy XD**

Sometimes you just had to be quiet. There was no two ways about it, no ifs or buts. Sometimes being quiet was the best way to go about something.

Especially trying to hide from a maddened, injured, pissed-as-hell cave bear from the Ice Age.

Becker stayed behind the crate, trying to calm his rapid breathing and his frantically beating heart. It was racing from the running he'd just been doing, away from the creature, of course. Becker wasn't scared. Of course not. The warehouse filed with the sound of padding footsteps, an angry, pained roar and deep, panting breaths. Becker slapped a hand over his mouth, berating himself for dropping his gun in the other room. Well, it wasn't his fault the creature had jumped out of nowhere with a terrified cry.

Heavy breathing sounded close by, and Becker held his breath, closing his eyes. He couldn't move for fear of being seen, he couldn't make a sound for fear of being heard. All he could do was sit behind the crate, holding his breath, still as stone.

Breath rushed past his face, ruffling his hair. He tensed as he felt something wet touch his shoulder, nuzzle it. His eyes flashed open, and from the corner of his eye he saw the brown fur and dark eye of the creature, its wet nose nudging his shoulder.

Shots rang out, and the creature screamed in pain. Becker rolled and covered his ears against the deafening noise. He waited until he could hear no more shots, nor the animal's cries. Then, slowly, he moved his hands from his ears and stood up, looking around.

"Becker?"

Becker shook his head for a moment, clearing it of the ringing he could still hear. The rest of the team looked at him strangely.

"You okay?" Danny asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Becker glared at him, "Fine."


	18. Risk

"It's a risk we have to take, Becker."

"I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself in order to get to Helen."

"If I don't do this, then Helen might succeed and then we'll all be screwed, won't we? Stopping Helen is worth the risk of me dying."

"Danny, you don't get it!"

"Look, Becker... I'll be fine. Just keep the others safe, okay?"

"You're going to get yourself killed, you know. It's suicide."

"For anyone but me."

"You're a stubborn, arrogant little bastard, you know that!"

"It's been said. Keep 'em safe, Captain."

For months they waited for Danny. For months, the only thing that anyone on the team could remember was seeing Danny jump through the anomaly. The sight of the sparkling shimmering gateway closing behind their friend two minutes later was burned into their memory. For months, the only thing Becker could hear was the argument they'd had about Danny going through the anomaly to stop Helen from messing with the timeline again. So far, it looked like he'd succeeded. But they would never really know, would they?

In the meantime, they just waited for Danny to come back.


	19. Safe

**Becker/Sarah**

Staring at the dark street ahead of her, Sarah wished her car hadn't broken down. Now she was forced to walk home in the darkness. Her home wasn't too far to walk, but the shadows playing on the road's surface, the silence around her, scared her. Not that she'd admit it. She was supposed to be brave, fighting dinosaurs and saving the world. People who saved the world didn't get scared, did they? Especially not of walking home alone. Maybe her teammates were afraid of a couple of big monsters, of being trapped in a time that wasn't theirs, but they certainly weren't afraid of the simple walk home. She sucked in a breath and started forward, hoping that no one would mug her or kidnap her or some other horrible thing. She really wasn't in the mood for that.

"Sarah?"

The voice startled her and she jumped, spinning to see the captain a few paces behind her. He walked over to her as Sarah calmed her frantic heart.

"I thought you'd already gone home," she said.

Becker shrugged, "Danny screwed with my car, and now I have to walk home. It's not far, but I'm going to kill him tomorrow."

Sarah smiled. She knew Danny had done anything to her car – it'd been stopping and starting for a while now. It'd just decided to end it all tonight.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Becker was asking, and Sarah blinked, not sure she'd heard him right. Eventually she nodded, "Yeah. I mean, no, I don't mind..."

Becker laughed and Sarah smiled. She felt safer already.


	20. Trust

**Connor/Abby**

"Do you trust me?"  
_  
Do I trust him? What a stupid question to ask, of course I trust him. I trust him with my life, which other people may think is a risky thing to do, but I don't care. I trust him.  
_  
"Of course."

"Would you ever doubt me?"  
_  
Depending on the situation. I mean, if you said you'd just found out that Helen was hiding in the ARC's basement, I might doubt you there. But if you need me to trust you, then I would never doubt you.  
_  
"No."

"Do you love me?"  
_  
You stupid idiot, of course I do. Like you need to ask. You know I love you. What could I have possibly done for him to be asking these questions? There's something going on here...  
_  
"Of course, you idiot. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I was wondering..."  
_  
Oh here it goes. He wants something. Of course.  
_  
"What?"_  
_  
"Can I have a gun now?"  
_  
Ha, you wish.  
_  
"Ha, you wish."

"But Abby! You said you trusted me!"  
_  
You shot me last time.  
_  
"Not with a gun."  
_  
Damn, he's doing the pouty face. Don't you dare do the pouty face. Don't you dare. Stop it. Stop it.  
_  
"Abby! Come back! It was a simple request!"


	21. Useless

Danny was glaring, Connor was smirking and Becker looked way too gleeful. Abby was worried, fed up and wondering who'd kidnapped Becker and replaced him with this one all at the same time. It took her a moment to realise _why_ everyone was acting the way they were.

Danny's leg was in a cast.

She put a hand to her mouth, trying her best to hide a grin, but Danny saw her and turned his glare to her. Abby opened her mouth to ask Becker if he'd been the one to break Danny's leg (by the way he was grinning, it was extremely possible) but Danny beat her to it.

"Look, I broke my leg, okay? No big deal."

Abby shrugged, Becker quickly ran before Danny attacked him as he laughed himself stupid, and Connor turned back to the computer with a huge smile on his face.

Just as Abby was about to ask Danny how he'd done it, a loud alert sounded – an anomaly had opened.  
Abby contemplated the fact that she hadn't yet been able to say a word yet without someone or something interrupting, as she and Connor started off down the hall. They heard Danny's voice behind them and they stopped dead, biting back laughs.

"You're gonna leave me behind, aren't you?"

They turned, Connor not able to hold back his laughter anymore as Abby said, "Well, unless you're gonna be able to fight some dinos with that..."

She gestured to his leg, and Danny gave her a look that, if possible, would have killed her on the spot.

"So I'm just useless now, am I?" he grumbled.

Connor laughed, "You said it!"


	22. Virus

When Connor came into the ARC one morning sneezing, everyone tried to persuade him to go home. It was more than obvious he had a cold, as he couldn't stop sneezing and sniffing.

"Conn, you're sick, you should go home," Abby said.

"Are you still here?" Lester yelled from above the pair behind the railing. He glared down at them, arms folded, "I don't want you making everybody else ill. Go home."

Connor rolled his eyes as Lester left, turning back to the anomaly detector. Abby sighed as she pulled his chair back to stop him. He looked up at her sulkily.

"Come on Abby, the detector needs..."

"I don't care what the detector needs. It'll still be here when you get back."

Connor scowled and pushed her away, scooting back over to the computers. Abby shook her head, crossing her arms and frowning at him. Someone walked up next to her, and she glanced up to see the captain looking at the sneezing geek with a raised eyebrow.

"What's he still doing here?"

"He refuses to leave."

Becker shrugged, "You gotta hand it to him. He's dedicated."

Abby had a sudden idea and she looked up at Becker pleadingly. He gave her one look, and shook his head with a sigh.

"What?"

"You can make him go home. You know, just drag him out of here."

Becker rolled his eyes, "You want me to drag Connor out of the ARC?"

"Yep."

Becker looked at Connor, and Abby wondered if he was actually thinking about it. She was pretty sure the captain wouldn't actually do it, but if it got Connor to go home...

Before anyone could do anything, a loud alarm started blaring from the detector. Connor was frantically trying to stop it, and Abby and Becker ran over.

"What's going on?" Abby asked, as Danny ran in and called out, "Anomaly?"

"No!" Connor yelled, his voice sounding funny due to his cold "There's something wrong with the detector."

Windows started shutting down, the screens going black. Connor growled as he tried to figure it out. But eventually the computers just shut down. The geek leaned back in the chair, head in his hands.

"What happened?" Sarah asked as she ran in, confused "Was that an anomaly..."

"No," Connor sighed "A virus."

Everyone stared, but it was Danny who spoke, "A virus? A computer virus?"

Connor glared at him, the effect ruined by a sneeze. "Yes," he said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at Connor, Abby with arms folded. Connor blinked, looking at all the team with confusion. Abby grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, leading him off.

"It wasn't me!" the geek protested, sniffing.

Once he was gone, the team burst into laughter.

**I still need a word for X and Z - any ideas?**


	23. Worry

**Okay, not my best, but the first thing I thought of for 'Worry' was Nick panicking over where Claudia had disappeared to. Nick/Claudia.**

Panic  
Panic  
Where's she gone?  
Vanished  
Like candlelight on a windy night  
Just gone, disappeared  
I never got to tell her  
Anything at all  
She was gone too quick

Panic  
Panic  
Worry  
Blame  
Guilt  
Why won't the realise?  
She's missing, they don't know  
I'm panicking  
But in vain  
'Cause I know she's not coming home  
God, I want her back  
Where'd she go?


	24. Xenophobia

**Thank you so much Midnight Cheesecake Maker, for your suggestion of 'Xenophobia'. It was pretty tricky, and I'm pretty sure this is only barely related to xenophobia, but I liked it too much not to post. It's just pure randomness, just my thing! **

**Xenophobia is the fear of foreigners.**

It hadn't been there before.

The big, giant shining thing had certainly not been there the second before. Staring at it, I felt the irresistible urge to investigate. The rest of my family and friends thought it was too dangerous, but honestly, how dangerous can a floating shiny thing be?

Turns out, very. I put one foot through, and suddenly I was pulled in. I thought I was about to be eaten. But I was spat out on the other side, a place I didn't recognise. I looked around, staring at my new surroundings. I was in some sort of forest, like back home, but it was very different. Just the sound the wind made through the trees was strange. The trees themselves I didn't recognise, and the sounds of life were foreign. None of it made any sense.

As I turned around, I found myself staring at some ugly-looking creature. It didn't smell like anything I'd ever seen before, but the scent didn't remind me of those horrible little pesky creatures that roamed around my home. Little furry things, although this animal wasn't very furry – just a little on its head. I snorted at the smell, stepping back. When I did, the ugly, pink, non-furry thing squealed like one of those annoying creatures back home. They made that noise when you stood on them. I wondered if I'd stood on it somehow, but I was pretty sure I'd gone backwards, not forwards. Yep, it was further away. But that may have been because it was running. I snorted again, getting the stink out of my noise.

A little investigating never hurt anyone, so I decided to check out the area. It turned out not to be such a good idea (and I can now definitively say that a little investigating _did_ hurt someone). A group of those ugly little things converged on me. They were probably angry that I'd scared/stood on whatever I'd done to their friend. It certainly looked that way, because they started chasing me. Now, I'm a big fellow, but some of the animals had these weird things that made horribly loud noises. A split second after the noise there would be a sharp pain that would rocket through certain areas – a leg, my chest, neck. So, being a sensible fellow, I ran for my life.

I made it back to the floating shiny thing in record time (it was pretty fast, even for me). It was starting to flash and fizzle out of sight. I raced towards it – it was not going to disappear on me. I launched myself through it right as it vanished.

I made it home, but only just. I was in a few pieces – namely, a good chunk of my tail had been left behind as the shiny thing close on me. It hurt like I figured being mauled by a T-Rex would hurt. I was followed for a little while by meat-eaters of all sorts, until my tail finally healed and they left me alone.

I learnt never to investigate shiny floating things, and not to annoy the little furry things. They seemed to be similar, and if those non-furry ones had been able to scare the life out of me, then I didn't want to know what the furry ones could do.


	25. Yawn

They were all watching the anomaly, waiting to see if anything would pop out.

Danny and Becker had raced off to chase the Baryonyx that had come through the anomaly about ten minutes ago. They left Connor, Abby, Sarah and Jenny watching the sparkling gateway in case another came through. They didn't want a tonne of dinosaurs to deal with. So the four of them were bored out of their minds, staring at the floating anomaly at three in the morning.

For once, what happened next wasn't Connor's fault. Abby was the one who, exhausted after getting up so early and then escaping a terrified Baryonyx that charged her, yawned widely. Two seconds later, Jenny did the same, ending her yawn with a sigh. Connor glanced over as Sarah couldn't stop herself from yawning too.

"Why is yawning so..."

He didn't get to finish before he got the urge to yawn. He glared at Abby as he did, who just shrugged.

"Not my..."

And the chain started all over again. One after the other they all started yawning, almost as if they were unable to stop.

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

The four turned to see Danny looking at them weirdly as Becker chased the screeching dinosaur back into the anomaly. About five seconds later, the gateway started to flash and fizzle, before disappearing.

"Close," Becker commented.

The four shrugged, Abby with a sheepish grin.

"It's three-thirty in the morning. We're tired," she said.

Danny raised an eyebrow, before yawning.


	26. Zone

**I made it to Z! Finally XD Anyway, I wanted something cute and funny to end this nice little collection. And with the only word I could think of being 'zone' (I couldn't think how to fit a zebra in there XD), this is what popped up. I know, hardly related to the word, but it's still there and most of the fic just came to me after I wrote the first few paragraphs. Just a cute, funny team fic, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I aprpeciate every single one of your comments and I love all of you! Hugs to everyone :D**

"Becker! Get to the safe zone!"

The captain was running as hard as he could. He could hear someone chasing him, footsteps heavy as they ran. He smirked, panting hard as he dived for the area Abby had yelled out to him – the safe zone. As he rolled onto his back and stared up at the bright blue sky with a grin, sweating in the heat, he heard Danny start to complain.

"That's not fair! Safe zones are for people who can't run, and can't hide."

Becker scrambled to his feet, glaring at the team leader as he let his gun fall to his side.

"I seem to remember you've been hiding in the safe zone at least three times so far," Becker shot back. Danny gave him a dirty look.

Abby and Connor were laughing at the pair arguing. Behind them, Jenny was sneaking up. She jumped out from behind a bush and fired her pistol. Water splattered all over Abby and Connor. The latter jumped a mile, both turning to face their attacker.

"Come on boys," Jenny said as she ducked a blast of water from Connor's water pistol, grinning "It's just for fun. Give it a rest."

"Hey, anyone seen Sarah?" Abby asked. No one had seen the Egyptologist since they'd started, although Becker was sure he'd been attacked by her at least twice. She was very good at water fights, it seemed.

As Abby spoke, a blur shot out from hiding and vanished again just as quickly. The only difference now that it was gone was that Danny was now completely soaked. A giggled floated on the wind as the rest of the team burst into laughter.

"Come on boys, let's get dirty," Jenny grinned, almost evilly, and the everyone looked at her strangely.

"Don't you mean..." Danny started, but didn't get the chance to finish before Jenny knocked him into the mud created by the water fight. He landed heavily on his butt and Jenny was gone before anyone could blink.

Two seconds later, Becker stepped out of the safe zone – the area fenced off with buckets full of water for refuelling – and landed a shot to Danny. The already-soaked man glared angrily through wet hair as the captain vanished. Connor and Abby shared a smirk.

"He's actually quite fun when he loosens up," Abby laughed as Danny hauled himself to his feet.

"You better watch out!" he yelled as he raced after the captain.

Abby and Connor looked at each other for a moment. Then they raised their weapons and started to dodge attacks from each other, and all sides. Sarah was like a bullet, shooting in and out. She must have had a bucket, Connor thought as he was drenched thoroughly by the elusive woman. Then he shook the water out of his eyes and hair, and ran after Abby as he tried to target her.

A shout erupted, unmistakable as Danny's. It was followed by the man's gleeful taunts directed at one Captain Becker. Abby and Connor exchanged glances and ran to find them. Nobody wanted anyone dead today.

They found the pair a little way off, Becker flat on his back with Danny standing over him, water gun aimed directly at the man's face. Becker was glaring angrily, whilst Danny laughed his victory.

"I told you I was gonna get you."

Becker didn't say anything, and neither noticed Abby and Connor watching them. Danny grinned far too evilly for anyone's liking, and emptied the contents of his weapon into Becker's face. The captain spluttered under the deluge of water, and the two hidden fighters had a hard time not laughing as Becker's usually-neat self was completely ruined by mud and water. He was so absorbed in his own victory that he didn't see Becker scramble to his feet. The soldier launched himself at Danny and tackled him to the ground. The pair fell into the mud, fighting. Connor and Abby backed away as the two men (or boys, as they were acting now) growled and fought like wild animals. Or children, Abby thought.

They backed into something – someone. They turned to see Sarah standing there. She looked like a soldier trying to camouflage themselves – mud was streaked across her face, and twigs and leaves were stuck in her wild, wet hair. She held a bucket over her head, grinning like a madman as she dumped the contents over Connor and Abby. She left them spluttering and coughing as they were almost drowned in the downpour of water. When they'd recovered, the pair looked at each other with determination.

"Team?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's get her."


End file.
